Lullaby
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: YukixKyo the names are in that order for a reason, punks smut based on Lullaby by The Cure, songfic. Lemon, yaoi, FINISHED ONESHOT.


**I haven't written any Furuba yaoi in a while, so here we go!**

Ahh, it's good to be back writing Yuki/Kyo smut once again. I dunno, even though I prefer Death Note to Furuba, Yuki/Kyo will forever remain my OTP

Anyway, this is how Lady Tzahra does a songfic. The song is Lullaby by The Cure, which I first heard in an AMV with all these yaoi clips in it, and I was listening to it tonight and let's just say I got inspired. I hope it's okay, I've never written one of these before.

Remember everyone, this is a ONE-SHOT, this WON'T BE UPDATED. I get sick and tired of reviews that are like, "update soon plz"** If you review me that way I will hunt you down and strangle you. **Don't put this on alert either, it won't do you any good.

**Disclaimer: Most unfortunately I do not own Fruits Basket. Yuki and Kyo belong to Natsuki Takaya-san. Lullaby is by The Cure. I mean, I don't have the musical talent to write something this good.**

_

* * *

On candy stripe legs, the spider man comes _

_Softly through the shadow of the evening sun_

_Stealing passed the window of the blissfully dead_

_Looking for the victim shivering in bed_

It was a hot summer night, the thick muggy air pressing down on everyone had made everyone lethargic and lazy the entire day, and even after the sun had gone down and the heat had abated somewhat everyone had fallen asleep quickly. Except Yuki Sohma. He lay on his back, stretched out on his bed wearing only his boxers, it had been too hot for anything else. The rays of cloudy moonlight that fell across him, catching the sweat on his chest as he breathed deeply, trying to relax and sleep. But he couldn't get comfortable, the heat was making him restless. He rolled over onto his side to check the time. 3:27 AM. "_Everyone else is probably asleep_," he thought, listening, but hearing nothing other than the dull hum of the electric fan in the corner of his room doing close to nothing to keep the air cool. Yuki sat up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "_I wonder if Kyo's asleep..._" He thought. Coming to his decision Yuki got out of bed and walked as quietly as he could down the hallway toward Kyo's room.

_Searching out fear in the gathering gloom_

_And suddenly, a movement in the corner of the room_

_And there is nothing I can do, when I realize with fright_

_The spider man is having me for dinner tonight..._

Yuki reached the door and pressed his ear against it, but only heard Kyo's deep breathing. "_Kyo wouldn't be too mad if I woke him up, right?_" Yuki thought. He pushed the door open and stood at the threshold. Kyo was lying on his side, facing away from the door, sleeping soundly and, like Yuki, dressed in only his boxers. Smirking slightlyYuki moved quietly toward the bed, crawling on his hands and knees toward Kyo and rolling him over onto his back. Kyo didn't wake up, so Yuki straddled his hips before slowly lowering himself down on top of him and placing a few soft kisses on his neck, the sensation of their chests touching already turning him on.

_Quietly he laughs and shaking his head_

_Creeps closer now, closer to the foot of the bed_

_And softer than a shadow and quicker than flies_

_His arms are around me and his tongue in my eyes_

Kyo made a small noise in his throat and slowly opened his eyes, looking dazed. "Yu-ki...?" He said quietly, clearly still half asleep. Yuki sat up, still straddling Kyo.

"Hey," said Yuki quietly. "I couldn't sleep." Kyo rubbed his left eye and blinked a few times before answering.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Yuki bent down and kissed Kyo on the lips, lightly at first, then putting on a little more pressure. Kyo pulled away, "oh come on, I'm so tired, I-" But Yuki was not going to take no for an answer. He kissed Kyo again, this time with more force and began to grind his hips down against Kyo's. Yuki felt the other boy shudder and knew he'd gotten what he wanted. He ran his tongue along Kyo's bottom lip, requesting permission to enter, which was granted, though somewhat reluctantly, their battle for dominance ensuing. Yuki won easily, and he liked to tell himself it wasn't just because Kyo was half asleep. After delicately ravaging Kyo's mouth, Yuki pulled out of the kiss to stare down at him.

_Be still, be calm, be quiet now my precious, little boy_

_Don't struggle like that, I will only love you more_

_But it's much too late to get away or turn on the light_

_The spider man is having you for dinner tonight..._

"Are we okay to continue, koneko?" Whispered Yuki innocently. Kyo rolled his eyes and nodded. "Good." Yuki gave Kyo another deep kiss on the lips while he slid both of their boxers down, stroking him as he did so. Kyo bit down on his lower lip so he wouldn't make a noise and gripped Yuki's shoulders. Yuki lightly ran his middle and index fingers over Kyo's lips. "Suck." He commanded, sounding a little menacing. Kyo obediently took the fingers into his mouth, sucking them. When Yuki decided they were wet enough he trailed them down Kyo's chest and then to his entrance. Kyo held onto Yuki's shoulders a little tighter as he felt him slide his two fingers inside, stretching him. Kyo was used to this, but Yuki wasn't being careful so it still stung. Yuki placed his lips on Kyo's neck, sucking gently as he prepared him, looking for that one spot...

"Aah-hah!" Kyo shuddered violently and cried out in a breathy moan which he quickly tried to stifle as Yuki brushed against his sweet spot. Yuki smiled into Kyo's neck and pressed on it and stroked it while Kyo thrust his hips forward into the intrusion, trying not to make noise and wake everyone up.

"Are you ready?" Yuki whispered against Kyo's neck. Kyo nodded, breathing hard as Yuki removed his fingers and pressed his arousal against him. "Okay."

_And I feel like I'm being eaten by _

_a thousand million shivering furry holes_

_And I know that in the morning I will wake up, _

_shivering and cold_...

Yuki thrust easily into Kyo, inhaling sharply at the sensation. Kyo dug his fingernails into Yuki's shoulders and whimpered a little, his breathing shallow. "Are, are you all right?" Panted Yuki.

"Y-yeah, keep going." Yuki pushed all the way inside Kyo, a small moan escaping his lips before he pulled completely and thrust back in. Kyo arched and threw his head back, clearly trying as hard as he could not to moan. Yuki thrust into Kyo and he wrapped his legs around his hips, pulling him deeper inside him.

"Oh Kyo," Yuki breathed against Kyo as he rocked him backward and forward, hitting his spot with his next thrust and Kyo tightened around Yuki as he writhed underneath him, gasping softly. Yuki kissed Kyo passionately on the lips to keep from moaning. Kyo groaned into the kiss and gratefully let his mouth be sacked as his head grew fuzzy. The sensations almost became too much as he felt Yuki reach between them and take hold of his arousal, running his hands up and down it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh- ahn, ah, Yuki, I-I can't, AH!" Kyo couldn't help but cry out as he came a second before Yuki, spilling himself all over their stomachs. Yuki pulled out of Kyo slowly and lay on his back next to him, still hot and sticky but very tired. Kyo moved closer to Yuki and lay his head on his chest, already asleep. Yuki put his arm around Kyo and kissed him on the top of the head before drifting off into a deep sleep.

_And the spider man is always hungry..._

_

* * *

_

So how was it? Was it awful? I don't think so, but review and let me know how I did, okay?

By the way, you flame me, you get a smart assed reply back. You have been warned.

**Reviews are for me like apples are for Ryuk, FEED THE ADDICTION!**


End file.
